A Diamond's Shine
by MeddlinMegs
Summary: After three hundred years of being away, Diamond has returned to rejoin the Crystal Gems. There's just one problem. They're doing fine without her and Pearl is still not ready for Diamond for taking the spotlight again, though Diamond has always seen things differently. Now, they have to stop a corrupt gem from destroying Beach City, one that knows them too well.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. I do however own Diamond and Redstone. _**

**This is a rewrite of the previous version because the previous version had no definite plot and quite frankly, the way I wrote it sucked. So, I'm trying again. It's the same concept except now I have an antagonist and a further developed Diamond. **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_Three Hundred Years Ago_

"Diamond! Duck!" Rose called, her light, strong voice echoing across the battlefield.

Only one Crystal Rhino remained. It was the mother, meaning it was much larger and much more powerful. It looked like a normal earth rhino, but its skin was made of a yellow crystal, and there was a small yellow gem between its eyes. From the horn on its nose, it could shoot a laser like beam that damaged their physical forms, but they weren't strong enough to destroy them.

Diamond had dove out of the way just in time to avoid one of its lasers. She rolled and stopped so she was kneeling with her bow and arrow drawn.

She was a skilled fighter. She had studied many different earth styles of fighting and mastered most. There was little she needed to improve on. Though, she did act very distant and never joined in on many things outside of fighting.

"Your arrows won't work!" Pearl reminded her. "It's armor is too strong."

Pearl was a little different. She knew more about battle strategies and plans. She was brilliant and a little arrogant at times, but she typically knew what she was talking about.

"Rose, what's the plan?" Garnet asked.

Garnet was a fusion of two other gems, Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby was more unstable and quick to take action, whereas Sapphire was patient and ground. Together, they made Garnet the perfect balance of strategy and attack.

"Attack it together," Rose decided. "At once. Get in your positions!"

"Where are we striking?" Redstone asked, jumping up to avoid a laser blast. She landed smoothly and added, "Aim for its gem?"

Redstone worried Rose sometimes. She had a fiery temper and it never fazed her to crack someone else's gem.

"No," Rose told her. "Aim for the soft part below its chin."

The gems all moved in front of the rhino. Rose summoned her shield and used it to keep the lasers from hitting any of them.

"Tell us when to go," Amethyst said.

She was one of the most unique. The way she came to be wasn't a pretty one, but she was better than any other gems created in the Kindergarten. Yes, she could be reckless and a little out of control, but that didn't matter. She was a great fighter and an even better teammate.

"Now!" Rose instructed.

All five of them jumped into the air. At the same time, Pearl, Amethyst, Diamond, and Redstone used their weapons.

Diamond shot it with her arrow.

Pearl threw her spear.

Amethyst lashed her whip.

Redstone threw her boomerang.

They all hit the spot Rose had told them to except for Redstone's boomerang. It hit the Crystal Rhino's gem. The rhino stumbled back on its hind legs, it's form starting to shift.

Garnet lunged forwards and punched its stomach, causing it to retreat into its now cracked gem.

Rose's shield retracted and she ran forwards. She dropped down and picked up the gem. She closed her eyes feeling small tears roll down her cheeks. One of them landed on the yellow gem and the crack disappeared.

Garnet knelt down across from Rose, holding her hands out for the gem and seeming to know what she was about to do, probably from her future vision. Rose handed her the gem and Garnet bubbled it away.

They both stood up and turned.

"Redstone," Rose said firmly. "I have told you multiple times not to crack someone else's gem open on purpose."

Redstone crossed her arms. "And?"

Rose took a deep breath. "And I want you to leave the Crystal Gems."

Everyone was stunned into silence. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Wait, Rose, give her another chance," Diamond said, breaking the silence. "She. . ."

Pearl put her hand on Diamond's shoulder. Diamond looked to her for a moment and looked down.

"Redstone has had enough chances. This is for the best," Rose said. "I'm sorry."

Redstone clenched her fists. "Fine," she huffed. "Who needs you?" She stormed off towards the warp pad, stopping as she stepped onto the platform. Then she activated out and left.

"Rose," Diamond said. "I'm. . . I'm gonna try and find Red to calm her down. I don't like the idea of her taking her rage out on. . . anyone or anything." She ran over to the warp pad and left as well.

"I'm sure she won't take long," Pearl said, though the tone of her voice made it seem like she didn't believe her own words.

Rose started for the warp pad. "Let's head back to the temple," she said. "I think this has been enough excitement for one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, yes. Much better!<strong>

**I'd also like to make a note from a review. Someone, who actually didn't have an account or they were just to lazy to log in, claimed they made Diamond up. Okay, look. These are gems. I knew while creating Diamond that two things will happen. 1) Someone else would use the name Diamond. 2) The show might actually create a gem named Diamond. I kept the name because I don't actually know many types of gems and her look is just better as blue. I realize the same thing with Redstone. In fact, the show does have a gem named Green Diamond. Once I know more about her, I am going to adjust Diamond's background and she'll probably be known as Blue Diamond. Please don't say I copied you just because our OC's have the same name. Anything I come up with is orginal and if it's not, I'll tell you where my inspiration came from. Thank you.**


End file.
